carceralwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Deus Manus
"We are the scourge of all heretics, we are the bane of all Soviets, we are the fear in the hearts of mankind, we are the dark after the life, we are the fist of the Great One, WE ARE DEUS MANUS!!!!!" - Lieutenant-Colonel Karl von Gefängnis-' '' Deus Manus (Latin for 'Gods Hand') are the elite soldiers of the Carceral State, second to none in their loyalty to the Imperator and equal only to the Imperate Elites (the Imperator's personal guard) in their devotion. They see all non-Carcerese humans as heretics who's only purpose is to be exterminated from life, as you'd except from any group of finatical god-worshippers. They have no fear and feel no pain for they have clensed their body and mind of such weaknesses to further their effectiveness when fighting for their lord and master. Named 'Finatiks' by the other Factions (except the Imperates) and outsiders, Deus Manus are feared by mostly everyone, whether friend or foe, for their brutal reputation of complete intolerance and lack of all strands of mercy and compassion towards outsiders. They feel no remourse, regret or hesitation in ending the lives of millions of men, women or children once given the order and have been known to capture, torture and sacrifice those they deem abominations. Unlike the Imperates, every member of Deus Manus, except the Supremes and the Lieutenant-Colonel, have not been artificially augmented in the slightest, and even then the Supreme's augmentations are minor. Their immunity to pain, fear and even mind control stems from the severe training every Deus Manus undergoes from the age of 5 up until every atom of their being falls under unwavering devotion to the Imperator which, for some, can take as much as 30 years but time is not a factor to them in this matter. Regardless of how it is achieved, the Lieutenant-Colonel personally makes certain 100% of Deus Manus achieve, what he would term as 'Enlightenment' which is basically viewing the Imperator as nothing short of a god. Deus Manus were sent in at the Battle of Berline instead of the Military for the Imperator felt this was an important battle to win, which they did win through their brutal and relentless assaults on the German Defensive Forces that the Germans were so ill-equipped against in comparion that it took no more than four days for Deus Manus to take over the entire city, slaughtering a total of 80% of the population, 30% being survivors they tracked down and executed and a total of 1.6% being taken for sacrificing. Ranks in the Deus Manus depend on the reliability of each soldier for sometimes their devotion is so great they act long before they even concider thinking about what they're doing. It's for this reason that the higher ranks are to be concidered the most level-minded and thus dangerous. From highest to lowest, the ranks of Deus Manus are as follows:- *Lieutenant-Colonel *Imperial *Supreme *Sanctus *Deus Saevio *Zealot *Warmonger '''Warmonger - Warmongers are the grunts of Deus Manus, usually the first in battle but always the last to retreat. They are the least sane among DM and believe mind over matter is a complete myth, thinking soley through their hatred for heretics which is often their weakness as they are easy to lead into ambushes. Zealot - Zealots are equal in their hatred to Warmongers but are not as easy to lure and usually think a little before charging into battle. Regardless, they hold the same reluctance to retreat as the Warmongers and so it is very unlikely for a fight with a Zealot to end without a death. Deus Saevio - Latin for 'Gods Rage', these soldiers believe themselves to be the incarnation of the Imperator's anger towards 'non-believers' and as such they fight ferociously in battle, almost as savagely as the Warmongers but they think before they act, making them more dangerous by far. They also have a habit of capturing stragglers and torturing them publically to show what befalls those who anger their god. Sanctus - Latin for 'Holy', the Sanctus are the thinkers of DM, their minds focused on the interests of the Imperator rather than spreading his wrath. They believe merely slaughtering their foes is not enough and as such they rarely make killing blows, instead aiming to completely immobilise so their victims die a slow and torturous death. They are also the ones who capture those labled abominations and take them to be sacrificed, believing each sacrifice increases their lords power which, in a way, it does because this method contributes greatly to bringing terror to the hearts of the CS's enemies. Supreme - The Supreme are believed to be some of the most resiliant soldiers ever to walk the Earth. Their minds and bodies have been augmented to make them as difficult to kill as possible, also to make them more dangerous the closer they are to death, and as such they can easily be viewed as human tanks. Their hands and forearms have both been amputated and replaced by a vicious hooked blade replacing their right forearm which absorbs the body temperature of the Supremes to increase its own temperature which makes it easier to cut through whatever is in their way and a deadly Tesla Cannon replacing their left which is powered by the electrical activity of their body. Both the Supremes electrical activity and body heat have been 'programmed' to grow the more damage their body takes. The first major battle the Supremes were used in was at the Battle of Berlin where only around 50 were sent in and none were killed. They were so fearsome in demolishing the German defences that the Imperator himself congratulated L-Colonel Karl for creating such horrors which he stated were truely worthy of serving the CS and gave Karl full authorisation and funding to create more. Imperial - Imperials can be thought of as lesser Imperates. They are extremely well trained, diciplined and devoted. They are the best any young DM can hope to become without being augmented and rival Imperates in battle effectiveness regarding accuracy and resourcefulness though lack the strength, speed and stealth Imperates possess to become as daunting but they are by no means to be taken lightly. Each indevidual Imperial is capable of taking on 28 standard soldiers on his/her own in open combat in comparison to an Imperate being able to take on 40. Lieutenant-Colonel - The Lieutenant-Colonel is the leader of all Deus Manus and, when it calls, the Military. He outranks the Capital Officer and the standard Imperate and is incharge of external security of the Imperator's palace (internal security being down to the Imperate Commander). Karl von Gefängnis- (the '-' is part of the name) is the only Lieutenant-Colonel there has ever been owing to the fact he's never been stripped of his rank through extreme, brutal effectiveness both in and out of combat. He commands Deus Manus with an iron fist and is held in great confidence in the eyes of the Imperator, so much so the Imperator personally gave him limited command over the Imperates and full support in 'Project: Supreme' which turned out to be a great success, despite how inhuman it seemed. In general, the Lieutenant-Colonel is supposed to be the very best unaugmented soldier in the entire CS with the only exception being the Imperator himself and Karl fits the bill adiquately. (See his page for more details on him personally (Coming soon)). Each DM is also given a class, depending on each individuals skill in specific areas. Every rank can have any class (except the L-Colonel and Supreme) so it is just about impossible to tell what rank each soldier is based purely on appearence. The below picture shows each class within Deus Manus. (See Copyright Terms for details on Legality) NOTE: Do not mix up Rank with Class. They are two different things. Riflemen - Often armed with semi-automatic rifles, Riflemen effectively serve as both basic foot soldiers and security guards for prison camps. LMG Trooper - Can be looked at as Advanced Riflemen, LMG Troopers tend to guard important locations such as DM Temples (yes, I said Temples) though they are more than capable of tagging alongside Assault Infantry. Assault Infantry - This class tends to start gunfights for DM soldiers, owing to the fully-automatic weaponry they so often and effectively utilize. Assault Infantry Advanced - Through stronger armour, this class is normally the spearhead of any assault on important targets e.g military encampments, hospitals etc. Shock Trooper - Mostly equipped with burst-fire rifles and special grenades to disorientate their targets, Shock Troopers act as the starting point in enclosed areas (large, complex houses, prisons etc) where the slaughter begins. Advanced Shock Trooper - Better equipped and better armoured than the standard Shock Trooper, Advanced Shock Troopers handle the tougher situations that require that little extra brute force with maze-like environments (small, compact towns, government buildings etc) Elite Shock Trooper - The hardest situations require the best shock tactics and the Elite Shock Troopers handle that perfectly. They are experts on assaulting target buildings and are used when taking vital strategic locations. Miner - Not often seen above ground for long, this class tend to attack their foes from beneith, often accompanied by mining Automatons to shatter building fortifications and bring them crashing down without a fight. Scout Sniper - Specialising in stealth, Scouts are used for, well.. scouting aswell as taking out single targets that may prove troublesome (e.g political or governmental leaders). Also, once behind enemy lines, they have proven themselves to be dangerous saboteurs. Support Trooper - The Support Trooper's job is making sure their fellows have as little trouble from enemy vehicles as possible. With all manner of demolishing items including rocket launchers, mines, rigged + triggered explosives, and even molotovs at their disposal, no vehicle is safe with them on the battlefield. Grenadier - Sort've the anti-infantry version of the Support Trooper, the Grenadier is armed with grenades, grenade launchers and mortors and excels at making enemy infantry's lives a living hell. Mounted Gunner - Whether controling DM vehicles or riding on Automatons, Mounted Gunners are nearly always found near machines of some sort and are talented repairmen when the need calls. They're also skilled with a shotgun so watch out getting up close to one. Mounted Gunner Medium - Mounted Gunner Mediums handle the bigger, more destructive machines, whether they need to drive, program or repair them so if you see one then you'll know what's sure to be nearby. Pyro Trooper - Taken from the more sadistic DM soldiers, Pyro Troopers aren't all equipped with flamethrowers. There are those that have been sighted with liquid nitrogen rifles, acid guns, plasma mines and other weapons that provide a painfully gruesome death. Commando - Few in number though dangerous when around, the Commandos hold sharp tactical minds and are thorough at boosting their troops brutality in battle. They are also risky to take on one-to-one as they can take a lot of punishment aswell as dish it out. Category:Carceral State